The present invention relates to a method of promoting a product or a brand in a retail store, to a method of promoting customer loyalty to a retail store or chain of stores or sales outlet, to apparatus for use in such methods and to alternative uses of such apparatus.
A wide range of promotional concepts are known and used in retail stores and sales outlets for specific products, such as a stand dedicated to the sale of a particular range of products, for example ties, in an airport.
Advertisements range from static advertising boards to illuminated or highlighted advertisements and to advertisements with mobile features aimed at capturing the attention of customers in a store or at a sales outlet.
The advertisements are sometimes directed to a single product, or to a brand of products, and sometimes take the form of advertising by a retail store on its own behalf, frequently coupled with price reductions or the like.
It is also known for retail stores to reduce the price of certain articles for a certain period in the day, a so-called happy hour.